Process
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Sanya and Eila have been dating for some time, and while they enjoy sex a lot, Sanya has been getting more and more strong-willed and wanting from her partner Eila. She asks for anal, and really enjoys the gentle pace Eila takes to loving her girlfriend's rear. But soon, it becomes apparent that Sanya needs more. Something for both of them to hold onto, and asks Eila to fill her up


_AN: This was requested by Dracus! If you want to request, or pay for a commissioned fic, please PM me!_

* * *

 **Process**

Eila was gentle, her hands never pressing into Sanya's waist with more than a light force of grip, and the Orussian smaller woman cooed with elated sustenance as her kitten tail curled with each thrust into her rear entrance. The taller witch had been lightly and lovingly pounding her smaller girlfriend's rear for what felt like ages.

And it was euphoric, loving, and it made Eila's heart flutter as her cock throbbed little by little, as she lightly thrust into Sanya's ass. Her toes were curling, her fingers tingling as she held onto Sanya's rear, still making sweet love to her Orussian girlfriend, loving the tightness and mild stretch. And the same was true for Sanya on the receiving end as she felt the prodding of her taller girlfriend's cock nestled safely and lovingly inside her rear.

Sanya clutched the pillow over her chest, gripping the end of the sheets at the top of the bed as she kept her knees strong to support her lower half. She tried so hard to keep her rear still in the air, as Eila made love to it, pushing her throbbing and succulent cock into Sanya from behind. The contact was amazing, the feeling of the slender length sliding into her rear with such gentle and mild force so that the stretching was not too much so that the mild twang of pain at first had been drowned out by the intense heat that Sanya was feeling. And all those elements were enough to make her nails want to wrap, the kitten tail wiggling and curling in on itself as Eila kept pushing slowly, getting herself off at the same time as she gently fucked Sanya.

The smaller woman gasped more and more, her eyes barely open as her as her tongue laid flat, slightly flaccid outside of her mouth as she breathed out the brimstone and invisible fire that came from the burning pleasure. Her folds were dripping too, soaked from the rut that Eila was making as she lovingly mated Sanya's rear.

"E-Eila… Eila… It's so good, Eila… Please… Don't stop…" Sanya moaned, pushing her rear back a little onto Eila's cock, taking it the whole way to the base as she tried more and more. Her tongue was like another appendage, flailing softly while Eila grunted a little and held her smaller girlfriend's rear as she pushed her womanhood in, again and again, all the way. Feeling the soft cheeks come up to her base made the Finnish Ensign struggle out a moan. The soft flesh of Sanya's rear was amazing and felt perfect against her. And Eila could feel her coin purse made brief moments of contact with her lover's folds.

Enough to tell that Sanya was absolutely soaked below, and it was dripping into a small puddle on the sheets as she kept begging Eila to keep plugging her lovingly like she was. The feline tail kept curling and Sanya's ears were bending forward and back the more she held the pillow to her chest.

"Sanya… Gosh… You're really wet…" Eila informed her, nervous about this suddenly but not enough to stop fucking her lover in her rear. The firmness of her rear entrance was amazing around her length, and the warmth from inside made her appendage tingle with delight.

The Orussian squirmed a little, holding the pillow to cover her mouth as she spoke a little more. "I… I know… Eila it's so good there though… I'm… I'm going to come…" The smaller woman edged out, pulling the pillow over her eyes as she tensed, her rear entrance clenching a little around Eila's beautiful and loving cock.

Eila gasped, feeling the tension around her womanhood as she pushed herself inside a little more, slowing until she ground to a halt and leaned over her lover. She brushed her cream blonde hair past her ear and pressed her lips into Sanya's back, kissing her way along the smaller girl's spine. With another hand, Eila gently wrapped her fingers loosely around the girl's kitten tail and begin to rub the tip with her index finger and thumb. She knew it was always a little more to push Sanya over the edge. They had been dating enough for Eila to know all of the little sexual tells and kinks in Sanya's chain to know what made her enjoy everything.

The rubbing of her tail when in this form made every single fibre in Sanya's body amplify, and her orgasm grew from the size of a small firecracker to a ballistic missile and while Eila was kissing her open back, Sanya was huddling the pillow over her face and screaming into it. Her orgasm was insane and beautiful as Eila rubbed and kissed parts of her body. Still a little trace of movement from the cock deep in Sanya's rear. She loved it and her limbs grew numb, her legs turning to jelly.

Sanya let go, falling flat on the bed, Eila soon falling on top of her in a small and heated tangle of messy bodies. Eila had not reached her orgasm, but Sanya was tapped of all energy, shifting with the last of it until she was on her back once again.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around Eila's waist before the taller Finnish girl could get her bearings. And by the time she gazed upon Sanya (still with her kitten ears atop her head), the Orussian beauty was smiling at her, hands coming to Eila's shoulders.

"Kiss me… Eila…" Sanya semi-asked and semi-not. She needed Eila's lips on hers, gently with as much love as the women put into her rear.

Looking down with vivid eyes that glowed in the simply lit room (only the moonlight coming from the full light in the night sky through the very open window to light the room), Sanya could see that Eila was still hard. Her cock was wet with the various fluids from Sanya as well as beads of her own pre-ejaculate from her own coin purse. She was rigid, and Sanya smiled more, pulling Eila in with warm and loving arms. She cuddled her longingly, humming in euphoria as their heated returned before too long.

Their lips made contact, sweet contact. Their tastes and thin, diluted fluids of their lips exchanging as they kissed sweetly. Eila tasted like cool honey to Sanya and the Orussian smiled as she kissed her girlfriend more, her arms wrapping around the Finnish Ensign's shoulders, a hand placed on the curve of her craned neck. And Eila was elated as she tasted the delights and the watery trickle of the faintest mind on Sanya's tongue, with a small influx of saliva.

When they pulled away for a second for Eila to breathe, there came a small string of sticky saliva between them, stringing them together as they smiled and gave the other musky and longing eyes. Sanya' silently invited Eila for more of her body - her folds were still leaking wetness onto the bed and Eila's cock was still rigid and leaking from the slit. They both wanted more.

Eila dropped a hand to her cock, holding it firmly to Sanya's luscious silk, spreading the wetness around her tip. It made her length twitch a little with heated excitement, and more fluid seeped from the exposed tip. Eila was cut, and her head was immaculate, Sanya even took one of her own hands down to the cock at her entrance and invaded Eila's mouth with her own for more kissed.

The Orussian gripped the throbbing and wishing cock with her gentle hand, holding it like a trigger, and gently, but enthusiastically, as Sanya kissed her beautiful and blonde girlfriend, she began to pump Eila's cock slowly. Gently and loving as the taller Strike Witch had pumped her cock into Sanya's rear did the Orussian stroke her lover's cock, kissing her blissfully the whole way and holding her lower back to keep her steady. It was if she was silently giving her instructions at the same time. 'Stay with me, Eila. Let me touch you there. Kiss me like this and never stop. I love you so much, Eila.'

And Eila was getting heated, bucking her hips to imply small movements of her cock in Sanya's hand, wanting her cock inside her lover more. But the bucking increased, and Sanya felt the need building in her girlfriend.

With stronger and expert hands at this point, Sanya positioned the cock right at her front entrance, parting her lower lips to allow Eila to thrust inside of her, and the Finnish girl complied according to both their wants. Her slender cock slipped inside, hugged back Sanya's inner walls, the nimble sleeve of them wrapping around the appendage and holding Eila inside of her.

The light stretch of her folds made Sanya flinch a little, her limbs growing goosebumps as her kitten ears stood on end and her tail grew limp.

"Ah! Eila! You feel so good!" Sanya cried a little, holding the woman close to her exposed chest, with Eila kissing her breasts in response. But upon feeling the beauteous cock inside of her again, in her folds after so long of bearing it in her rear, Sanya felt so warm, her blood spiking in temperature and she began to think, her thoughts consumed by the topic of Eila. And they spiralled all flooding with the love she bore for her companion, her partner and girlfriend. Sanya loved her so much, wanted her so much. She held Eila so close it felt like she would die if she let go of the blonde. There was no way Sanya could go on if something ever happened to Eila, they had been together so long, been close for so long and had only been girlfriends for a relatively short time opposed to how long they had been sleeping together as part of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing.

Sanya needed more. She wanted something new, something more between them, the only thing else that could be had.

The Orussian kissed Eila so strongly as the taller woman thrust her cock deep inside of her, prodding at her core and letting the flames of pleasure lick at Sanya like a tree on fire. "Eila… ill me up… Eila, gosh… I want more… Make love to me…" Sanya begged, breaking a small sweat around her brow as her second set of ears fell flat forward against her beautiful grey bangs. She brought up Eila's face to look at her in the eye, kissing her on either cheek and her lips as the taller woman made love to her, pushing her cock up and up inside of her. "Eila… I want… I want… I want us to… Have more… Eila… Breed me!" Sanya yelled, burying her face in Eila's hair.

But the blonde was not embarrassed in the slightest, she knew Sanya was serious, and Eila wanted it too, she wanted to do it… To completely mate with her love, to seed her and let it grow.

She pushed her cock deeper, dipping her lips between Sanya's breasts and planted a series of loving kisses, bucking her hips a little faster with the same, immense amount of love that she felt for her dear Sanya. She loved her, she would die for her, anything that could be done for the smaller woman, Eila would do in a heartbeat. Sanya was her soulmate, her rock and anchor. She was the girl Eila was warring for, fighting for every single night and day. There was no doubt in Eila's mind that Sanya was not the girl she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. No matter what became of the life.

In sickness and in health. Richer or poorer. Eila loved and adored Sanya with everything in her body, and she always would.

She kept thrusting, bucking her hips to plunge her cock into Sanya's womanhood, again and again, pushing the head all the way to rub against Sanya's deepest nub, making her almost squeal with intense pleasure. The Orussian was crying Eila's name, lusty and so loving, stroking her hair with trembling hands as Eila nibbled and pecked at her neck, biting and marking her with love and teeth.

It was euphoric, a bubble of pure magic wrapping around them. Eila could not help but slip into her true, magic form. Her black fox features grew from her, her tail wagging as she bucked more and more rutting her girlfriend and knotting her with her beautiful cock.

More and more, until Sanya cried out and her legs around Eila's waist grew limp and the blonde could feel Sanya already coming all around her cock. It was enough to push the Finnish girl over the edge.

She felt her cock twitch and jolt like a rocket, like a shell. And from her slit, as her prick throbbed more and more, she could feel the succulent stream of orgasm shoot from her spear all inside to the deepest annals of Sanya's folds, filling her up with the cream from Eila. But Sanya forced her centre into Eila's, keeping them connected and slotted, so Sanya could be seeded. She could feel the cum inside of her filling her up, and Sanya's tongue left her mouth in strings of thick and ecstatic saliva while eyes rolled back. The feeling of being bred made her melt in Eila's arms while the Finnish girl kept kissing her chest and licking at her erect nipples.

Even when her cock had stopped shooting the cream into her lover, Eila stayed inside and just held Sanya close.

"Don't pull out yet, Eila." Sanya cried as she whimpered in her girlfriend's arms.

But Eila kissed her cheek and her forehead lovingly while they held each other, Eila's cock still buried inside with the cum seeding Sanya perfectly. "Don't worry…" Eila cooed, kissing Sanya more and smiling with content. "I'm not."


End file.
